Facing Up Series 01: Facing Up
by Jaye Reid
Summary: An alternate time and place. What would have happened if Maggie and PJ hadn't stayed together after 'Web of Lies'.


Facing Up 

By Jaye Reid

Commenced 25/4/1999

Completed 6/7/1999.

Disclaimer:

The usual, necessary garb (not that I'm worth anyone taking any legal action – you'd understand if you saw my bank balance - if I had one!). Any names, places etc., that you recognise belong to the brilliant Hal McElroy, Southern Star, Seven Network and their amazing array of talented script writers whose words we consume every episode. Without their creativity, our ability to write as we do would be impossible. Thank your own particular faith that they believe Australian drama has a place amongst the endless fodder of overseas programming that television networks schedule every week. We should all vocally support them.. (There endth my sermon)

Obviously people or places that are completely unfamiliar, belong to me and my highly fertile imagination. THEY'RE MINE, ……..ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And as I have several stories under construction, you will need my permission to use them.

~*~

It was a cool crisp autumn morning when Maggie Doyle pulled up outside the Mt. Thomas Police station. Golden leaves, gradually turning brown, covered the wide nature strip, hiding the concrete curbing underneath. But Maggie's memory kicked into overdrive as she stepped knowingly across, the leaves crunching under her feet.

As she walked up the driveway, she felt an uncharacteristic doubt cross her mind. What am I doing back here? Am I crazy? 

It had been seven years since Maggie had left the familiar town. It had seemed like an eternity. Now it seemed like she had never left.

A young Constable was washing the police 4WD in the driveway.

"At least something's never change," she said out loud with a chuckle.

"Sorry ?" the Constable said, glancing up from his task "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Tom Croydon, is he in?"

"No, not at the moment, should be in after lunch."

"Fine, I'll come back later then, thank you… Constable Kelly," Maggie replied.

Constable Kelly dropped the wash-cloth into the bucket. "Do I know you or something?" Constable Kelly questioned with a puzzled glance, " You know my name I mean?"

Maggie shook her head. "It's on your name tag," she replied with a grin.

The young Constable rolled his eyes, realizing his stupidity. He watched as Maggie walked back out the drive, and then went back to washing down the vehicle.

"Oh this is going to be fun" Maggie said to herself. Was I really so young when I first arrived here.

She strolled along the street, a path she had walked so many times. The Imperial Hotel came into view. She hadn't booked a room, Chris Reilly usually had a spare. She had missed Chris. Like all her Mt. Thomas friends, she had kept in touch for awhile, but it wasn't easy. She didn't visit, the chance of running into P.J. was too real, and something she wanted to avoid. Life in Melbourne took over. Contact deteriorated to just Christmas cards, and then nothing at all. How she wished for Chris' Irish wisdom when she reached cross-roads in her life. A thought crossed her mind. Was Chris still running the Pub? She hoped so. She couldn't imagine the Imperial without Chris. The Pub would suffice until she organized something else. She knew Tom would want her to stay with him but she new she couldn't impose.

It was still early, the pub hadn't opened for trading. Maggie knocked hard on the large double doors.

"We're not open yet," yelled Chris' familiar voice.

Maggie, with a grin, pounded again.

"For the love of God, we're not…", the door flew open, Chris startled with the site of Maggie standing in front of her.

"I'm not after a drink Chris, I'm looking for a room."

"Maggie ?! What the hell ? Give us a hug. What are you doing here? How long are you visiting for?… Why didn't you ring and tell me you were coming?"

"Ever thought of being a detective Chris, you ask as many questions!"

"Yeah, P.J. used to say the same thing. Oh sorry… I shouldn't have mentioned…" Chris became flustered "Come on in, tell me all your news."

She hasn't changed thought Maggie. Same old Chris. Same flaming red hair, although now streaks of grey mingled among the long locks. The Pub still looked the same She knew that invariably P.J.'s name would come up. He was part of her previous life here. They had both been a part of Mt. Thomas. She had thought that she was ready to face that portion of her life. That was the deciding factor in returning. But she wondered if it would be odd being here without him.

Chris jolted her out of her nostalgic daydream. "So how long are you staying?"

"I'm back Chris," Maggie replied as she lifted a chair from a table and sat down.

"What?… you're not?…does Tom know the replacement is you?"

Maggie grinned, "I'm fairly sure he knows."

"This is wonderful. But are you sure you can handle the pace? I mean you've been here, but after the city. It's going to be a lot slower. You've given it up again?"

"Oh, you know how it is Chris... Change is as good a holiday. I miss the people side of the job."

"Okay," said Chris assuming that there was more to her return than she was willing to share. "So you want a room?"

"Just until I get organised, you know what it's like." Maggie was glad Chris had halted the interrogation. "I loved my little house. I'm hoping to find something like it again. I'll start checking out the real estate during the week. All my gear is in a friends garage in Melbourne until I'm settled."

"Well come upstairs, you've got a choice at the moment." Maggie followed Chris. She was glad to be back.

Maggie whiled away the morning talking to Chris. After lunch she headed back to the station, hoping Tom had returned.

The sun had disappeared behind clouds while she had been at the Imperial. As she walked along the street, nearing the station, Maggie felt the first drops of rain on her face. She wrapped her jacket closer and quickened her pace.

As she reached the verandah the rain had become heavier. Young Constable Kelly appeared from the station followed by a familiar yet older face, both heading out on patrol. Constable Kelly smiled and nodded in her direction. The second officer stopped in his tracks. "Maggie? It is you isn't it? It is! Maggie," he threw his arms around her in a huge hug. 

"_Snr._ Constable Jack Lawson. I can't believe you're still here. I thought the city would have taken you by now."

"Nah, you know me. Can't find too many places in the city to ride. Bit too crowded… Anyway, Claire didn't want to leave the area, so I'm still here."

"Claire?", queried Maggie.

"Yeah, I'm married. Claire was from Widgeree. Met her on a trail ride. You'll have to come round for tea. We're in the watch-house."

"Jack, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you!"

"So Maggie, how long are you here for?"

"Well, it's like this Jack… I'm back!"

Jack was shocked "You're kidding,… honestly!"

Maggie grinned and nodded. The other officer by this stage looked completely confused. "I'll let you get going on patrol. I'm staying at the Imperial," said Maggie.

"Great I'll catch up with you after shift for a drink," Jack replied. "It's great to have you back." Maggie watched the two officers dashed out into the now heavy rain and get into the 4WD, before turning and going inside.

The station hadn't changed. Perhaps a fresh coat of paint but basically the same. Maggie was greeted by a young female officer. They all seemed so young, Maggie started to feel old. She hadn't noticed it in the city. Perhaps she was always too busy.

"Would the Boss be in?" But before she had the chance to reply, Tom had heard her voice and already made it to the counter.

"Maggie"

"Hi Boss. It's good to see you. Reporting for duty."

"When I received the notice I hoped it was you," said Tom with a smile, "Rang a few of my old mates down in Melbourne, the confirmed that the Acting Snr. Sgt. Doyle was really you. It's good to see you. Come in, come in. I'll introduce you."

The other officers who were in the station by now had stopped their paperwork and watched curiously.

"This is Constable Rebecca Brett." Said Tom, indicating toward the officer who had greeted her at the desk.

"Hello, ….Bec. is just fine."

"Constable Joshua Campbell."

"Nice to meet you," said the officer leaning across his desk, her desk, to shake Maggie's hand.

"Our Probationary Constable…"

"I know," said Maggie turning to Tom, "Kelly… and I saw Jack, I can't believe he's still here."

"Oh yes, Lawson's still here. And that's all of us."

"Ah Boss" said Constable Brett, "Introductions,… there are usually two sides to them. That's the idea?"

Maggie chuckled under her breath, she couldn't imagine giving cheek so openly to the Boss.

"Okay, that's enough of that," responded Tom. "This is Acting Snr. Sgt. Maggie Doyle, soon to be Snr. Sgt. Doyle, my replacement when I retire officially next week."

"You're retiring Boss?" quizzed Bec.

Maggie suddenly realised that the Boss had failed to mention his departure to the crew. She hoped that it wouldn't make her job as his replacement difficult.

"Yes, I think it's about time that I took fishing a little more seriously that I have in the past and I thought …"

"Bloody hell it's wet out there." A tall blonde haired man came bursting through the front door. He threw his coat over the coat- stand that stood in the corner. Rain dripped from it leaving puddles on the floor.

"What's going on here" he joked as the entered the main part of the office "Looks like a union strike!"

"How could I forget," said Tom, " Det. Paul MacKenna, this is Acting Snr. Sgt. Maggie Doyle, my replacement."

"Hello," said Maggie extending her hand with a smile.

Det. MacKenna looked at Tom as he shook Maggie's hand. "Replacement?"

"Yeah that's what we thought" said Bec.

"Thanks for telling us," said MacKenna, "and just when I've got him trained too." 

"That's a 'D', thinks the old sarg. can be trained," chuckled Tom.

"The Boss _was_ always full of surprises," said Maggie, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. This wasn't exactly the welcome she had hoped.

Det. MacKenna turned to Maggie. "Maggie Doyle? Not _the_ Maggie Doyle. You were stationed here a few years back?"

"That's me," Maggie replied.

"Yeah… P.J. told me all about you. I took over from him. He spent a few weeks breaking me in before he left."

All about me, Maggie thought, this is definitely not the way she wanted to start at her first very own station. "Really" was all Maggie could manage through a forced smile.

"Yeah, he reckoned you were a great copper, had the makings of even a great detective. Said you got a better offer in the city, transferred back down there."

"Yes… that's right… Drug Unit." Maggie inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She hoped that was all P.J. had said. Experience had always told her that Detectives played their cards _very_ close to their chest. They only let you know anything when _they_ decided that time was right, or when it was to _their_ advantage.

She was sure the Boss hadn't said anything to these officers about her departure. Hell, they didn't even know she was coming. She was also fairly certain Jack wouldn't say anything. But she made a mental note to have a quiet word with him anyway.

Tom turned to his officers, "now come on you lot, back to work."

"Well," said Tom, "Everything is where it always was. At least I don't have to show you around."

"No, I think I'll be right Boss. I'd better get back to the Imperial and unpack."

"The Imperial, we can't have you staying…"

"I'll be fine boss. Just until I find something else."

"Ah, all right then, drink after work then" queried Tom, "get to know your charges."

"Jack has already suggested just that," replied Maggie, "I'll see you all there then?"

Everyone seemed in agreement, the Pub after work, nothing had changed except the faces thought Maggie as she headed back to her car.

The evening went off okay. Maggie reacquainted herself with some of the locals who remembered her. She learnt of a few who had since past on. She met a very pregnant Claire who had captured Jacks heart. Everyone seemed friendly enough. There didn't seem to be any tension among them. A few drinks and plenty of stories. The younger members were interested in hearing about Maggie's time in Melbourne. She remembered what it was like to have dreams and aspirations. Wanting to achieve so much in the job. The naivety that the world could be conquered. She had the opportunity to chat to Jack, who reassured her that he hadn't mentioned anything about her transfer. She warned him that they would be sure to ask questions about her. "I'll have to see what I can make up," said Jack with a cheeky grin. He made Maggie laugh. "Just the sort of thing I'd expect from you," was her reply.

The next day dawned with the threat of rain, but Maggie didn't seem to notice. The alarm said 5.30 am. Far too early to get out of bed. Her body clock had not adjusted from getting out of bed early to fight the city traffic. She lay there, watching the clouds from her window. Mt. Thomas, she thought it would be easier. Her first station, familiar territory. But her thoughts turned to her departure. It had all been pleasant enough. Probably made easier in the fact that P.J. had been away at the time. She knew that she had taken the cowards way out, leaving when he hadn't been there to protest. To ask why. He had tried to contact her when he found out on his return. He was hurt. She didn't return his calls. Eventually they stopped coming. She didn't even know where he was. She knew it would be easy enough to find out. But it was something she felt she would be better off not knowing. She had run into Nick Schultz a year back. He and P.J. had been mates. They kept in touch when Nick transferred to the city. But even Nick hadn't heard from him for a couple of years. She had made good friends during her time in the force, and met some nasty pieces of work. All part of the job. She had left friends behind when she left Mt. Thomas, and again to return. Her life felt so nomadic. Enough! Thought Maggie, as she threw back the covers. Get up and get ready she told herself.

She strode into the office and headed for her desk, when she realised that it hadn't been her desk for a very long time. Okay, she thought, where do I sit. Jack wandered in through the station door and saved her the worry.

"We put an extra desk in the Boss' office for you until you take over." He could see that she seemed lost. He thought it seemed rather ironic that she could be like that. _She_ was the very competent Maggie Doyle and this had been her station long before it was his. 

"Thanks Jack, I guess it will take me a little while to get used to this."

"You'll be fine. I know I had no idea what I was doing when I first arrived. Remember?"

Maggie laughed, "yeah I remember. It seems so long ago."

"That's probably because it was!"

Jack sat down on the edge of a desk. The others had not yet arrived. "So, what's the story Maggie," he quizzed.

"What do you mean?" Maggie tried to make it sound as if she had no idea what he was referring to.

"Look" said Jack, "I don't want to pry and I guess it's all ancient history now, but I had to weather the storm after you left. I mean, someone in uniform had to help P.J. Guess who got the job? You left so suddenly. And now you're back."

"Oh". Maggie hadn't expected to start any explanation on her first day. But with that, Constable Jason Kelly had arrived closely followed by Constable Brett.

"Later?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, later," replied Maggie. She felt sorry for Jack. He had obviously copped the brunt of P.J's anger when she left and she knew what that was like. She hadn't thought about it at the time. She knew it had just been time to leave. The phone rang. Instinctively Maggie picked it up. "Good morning Mt. Thomas Police… Acting Snr. Sgt. Doyle speaking… yes… hold on, slow down" Maggie motioned towards Const. Kelly for a pen and note pad. "Yes… and what time was this?… Exactly where from?… yes I know where that is… Yes, Doyle… Yes Maggie Doyle. And who do I have?… Yes, okay. I'll send a couple of uniforms out now, and I'll let the Detective know as soon as he arrives. Okay… Yes thank you, it's good to be back too."

Maggie hung up the phone. "We have a break-in over at the Primary School. Computer gear seems to have been on their shopping list. Apparently the place is a bit of a mess. Ah … Jack??"

"I'll take Jas. with me," said Jack, reaching for his hat. "That's the third school in the district in as many weeks."

"Really? … no wonder he wanted me to inform the Detective."

"Yeah, Paul has been working on it."

"Acting Snr. Sgt. Doyle, …" started Cont. Brett.

"Please," said Maggie, "call me… well I don't know… but the full title is such a mouthful. I should know, I have to rattle it off often enough."

"Boss" chipped in Jack on his way out.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"No, no, it's perfect," said Jack, "changing of the _old_ guard to the new."

"Hey!" said Tom, almost crashing into Jack as they passed in the doorway. "Enough of the old thank you. I haven't left yet. I assume you _are_ referring to me. Morning Doyle, glad to see you made it on time," he rounded that counter and closed the swinging door, "Although you always did. Unlike some of your co-workers at the time. McKinley, was she _ever _on time to start a shift?. Respect. I don't know. Not like it used to be. In my day…"

"We're just going," interrupted Jack, "Maggie has sent us out on a job."

Tom turned to Maggie, "Giving orders already Doyle?"

"Just doing my job, Boss. Break in over at the Primary School. Jack says they're becoming a ongoing problem?"

"Yes," replied Tom, "the goods don't seem to be off loaded locally. MacKenna has checked all the usual locals, nothing. You've sent Lawson and Kelly on it?"

Maggie nodded. "They're heading over to the school."

"Good, good. MacKenna?"

"Ah, doesn't seem to be in yet Boss." Maggie replied.

"Detectives, nothing ever changes. The thought of phoning in to say they are following something up never occurs to them. Always late. I wonder if they're all like that or whether this one spent too long learning bad habits from P.J. before he left."

"Well, P.J. was a law unto himself. I guess we wouldn't have expected him to be any different."

"No," said Tom, "you're probably right. "Brett, you might want to go down to the newsagency. See if they had a morning paper delivery along that street. Someone might have seen something. Campbell is off until this afternoon isn't he?"

"Yes Boss." Bec. picked up her hat and headed out through the back door.

"Anyway, come and make yourself at home in my office," said Tom, "You'll have to wait a week until you can call it your own."

"I don't know if I will ever be able to call it mine, Boss. Being back here … I feel like I should be out on the job. Sitting out there," said Maggie motioning towards the main office as she closed the office door behind them.

"Why _did_ you come back Maggie?" said Tom, sitting down at his desk, "the real reason."

Maggie knew she was trapped. She could never lie to the Boss. He had been the father figure in her life. Sometimes she had felt like the naughty child who was about to be chastised by the parent. But he had always been there to listen, to give advice, whether she wanted to hear it or not. 

"I guess Boss, this place always felt like home." She said walking over to the window and gazing out. Over the past year I began to wonder why I left. Then I read about the position in the Gazette. I just knew it was time to return."

"Why did you _leave_ then?" questioned Tom, "I know at the time you said the promotion to the Drug Unit was a step up and you wanted to continue making a difference. But it was sudden. I didn't want to stop you. You seemed to have your mind made up, and I knew there was no changing it. We hardly heard from you after you left."

"Lets just say," continued Maggie, " that I didn't feel that I could achieve anything more here at that point in time."

"And P.J. had something to do with that?" Tom knew he was pushing the issue. But he too, had to endure the wrath of his former Detective when Maggie left. Threatening on several occasions to have him sent elsewhere. Trying to pull him into line before he found himself out of the force.

"Well yes he did," replied Maggie cautiously, "but that's all in the past." P.J. was no longer there to tell her what to do or how to do it now. He was so pig-headed. His single minded attitude drove her to distraction. That was part of the problem. They were just too alike. She became _too_ distracted. Somedays she thought that she could just leave the force, play the devoted little wife, look after the kids. But she had too much ambition. Too much she still wanted to achieve within the job before she changed roles. But the time still hadn't arrived. She couldn't walk away from the job, not yet.

Tom decided it was best to drop the subject for now. Plenty of time to talk. "Well, it's good to have you back. I know you'll do well. And you won't have time to be bored, that's for sure," Tom gestured toward the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

"I'm not planning on being desk bound, that's for sure," said Maggie, "I still think that there is plenty of work for me to do."

"Well we're still one member short since the upgrade and the closure of a couple of other one man stations that we now have to cover," said Tom, "Constable Scott transferred to Daylesford a month back and there was some sort of problem with his replacement. You know what red tape can be like. So we are still waiting for someone else."

"So that's why Chris seemed to know that there was a replacement coming. She thought I was filling in _that_ position, not yours?"

"I guess the bush telegraph got it wrong for a change," answered Tom with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I thought it strange that Chris would know and the guys here didn't."

"The element of surprise! That issue of the Police Gazette seemed to be misplaced," said Tom, I like to keep them on their toes!"

"Well good," said Maggie, "if we're one short it will give me the chance to get out there and get back into it."

"Now Doyle," started Tom, "You'll be in charge. You can't just go racing around like you used to. You have to set an example to your officers. And you have to keep up with all this paperwork or you'll have the Brass on your back."

"Yeah, I know Boss, I had my fair share of paperwork in Melbourne. I'll pace myself. Don't worry."

The front screen door of the station slammed. It was obvious, thought Maggie, that Det. MacKenna would be useless on undercover surveillance, he was far too noisy!

"Morning." He could see Maggie and Tom in the office. He looked fairly casual with the daily newspaper tucked under his arm. "Where _is_ everyone? This place is as quiet as the morgue."

"Well, … if you were on time, you'd know what was going on. And I guess that the noise level would also depend on where the morgue was," replied Maggie opening the office door, "all the morgues I've seen do a fairly roaring trade these days."

"Ah, yes, the big bad city," retorted MacKenna, " are you sure can you handle the slow pace back up here?"

That was the second person in two days who had questioned Maggie's capabilities to do the job. To handle the pace! 

"Well," said Maggie, "perhaps if _you_ could handle _your _caseload, you wouldn't be about to head over to the Primary School to investigate yet another break-in."

"Another one?"

"Yeah. I've got Kelly and Lawson over there checking things out. I would suggest you get over there and see what's going on. "And when you get back, … I'd appreciate it if you could bring me up to speed on the case."

"Ah, it's a C.I. matter," grinned MacKenna, heading out the door.

"Not if you expected me to supply uniform members to do all the dirty work for you it's not." called Maggie after him. MacKenna stopped in his tracks and looked at Maggie. "And," she continued, walking out into the main office to face him directly, "I'd expect a little more respect from you Detective. Do you have a problem with me being here?"

"No Senior Sgt. No problem."

"Good. Then you'd better get on with it then." And with that Maggie walked back into her new office and closed the door.

Round one to Doyle, thought Tom. And a well won round it was!

Maggie was quietly seething. How dare he. Maggie wasn't about to let some Detective boss her around. Not again. Was he just testing her out, or did he know more about her than he was letting on. P. J. knew her better that she sometimes thought she knew herself. She could always trust his integrity. She couldn't imagine him betraying her. Not the old P.J. But the frame of mind he was in after she left? It was something she wanted to avoid thinking about. She couldn't talk to Tom. Jack worked with P.J. and perhaps may have overheard something that may have been said. She knew she had to be careful. She couldn't hassle Jack too much. She had to stand on her own two feet. And she didn't want the others to think that her and Jack were too friendly. She didn't want them to think that she would play favourites. The fact that they had worked together may already create that thought. She would have to prove herself to these officers.

Maggie busied herself with reports that the Boss had generously given her to do. Since it would be her responsibility. It was obvious that he was in "wind-down" mode. A side of him she had not seen. Even when he was off on sick leave years ago, it was hard to keep him away from the station. He had been a copper far too long.

"So what's your agenda next week, Boss?" asked Maggie, looking up from the files.

"Oh, I don't know. I've have a trip planned next month to go see Anna. Sam will be on school holidays and I've promised to take him fishing."

"Sam on holidays? Well I guess, how old his he now?"

"He's ten."

"Ten! How time flies when you're having fun.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it. Anna and Brett have another little one. Eleanor, after her Mum." said Tom, reaching across to retrieve a photo of his two grandchildren from his desk and hand it to Maggie. "She's going on six. Pretty little thing too. Have only seen her a couple of times. They're still up in Gympie. It's so far away."

Maggie smiled as she looked at the photo. Sam had grown into a tall young boy. He stood beside his sister, equally as blonde, with a mass of curls. She sat on a swing, and had a look of mischief about her. Maggie wondered if time was teaching Anna something about children causing stress for their parents.

"And Susan wants me to go up and see her too. She's teaching up at Swan Hill. Doing really well. Been going out with a nice young bloke for awhile now. Don't know what's taking them so long to make things permanent. Kids today, seem happier just living together. What does it take to make a commitment?"

Maggie hoped it was a rhetorical question as she handed back the photograph. She was the last person qualified to suggest anything. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

The morning progressed without any great drama. Lawson and Kelly had returned from the Primary school and spent the best part of the day writing up their reports and sifting through the information given to them. Constable Brett didn't make any progress with the newsagency. Home paper deliveries were not as popular along that street. Apparently too many papers were disappearing. It was assumed that kids were taking them on their way to school.

The storm clouds that had loomed had disappeared after lunch. Tom had an appointment in St. David's to sort out superannuation and headed out for the afternoon. Maggie was quiet happy to have the office to herself. She sat back and looked around. She was looking forward to making this her office. She was miles away when Det. MacKenna knocked on the door. She hadn't heard him come in.

"Sgt. Doyle?" he inquired as he opened the door.

Such formality Maggie thought. More than she really wanted, but she decided that she would let him suffer for a little while. Sgt. Doyle, it sounded strange. She wondered when she would get use to hearing it without feeling the need to look around for her father.

She leaned back in her chair. "Something I can do for you Detective?"

"You wanted to know about the School burgs. Asked me to fill you in on the details?"

"Yes, I did." Maggie stood up from her chair and moved around to the Boss' chair. She felt a rush of power, but tried to contain herself. As she sat she motioned for the detective to take her original seat.

"The first burg. was three weeks ago," started MacKenna taking her seat, "Flat Gully Primary School, only small."

"Yes I remember it."

"Basically all their office equipment, cleaned out. Computers, fax. machine, photocopier. Forced entry over a weekend, no-one heard or saw anything. That's not surprising considering there aren't any houses for miles. Second was at Widgeree. Same deal. Computer equipment, office equipment. Again, over a weekend Widgeree were playing football away, town was virtually deserted. We have tyre tracks matched at both schools. Some sort of van or truck.

"And at the local school?" asked Maggie.

"Well, a few differences. One was that this is during the week, and at a school where there is more chance of being seen. But again, same sort of equipment was taken. Just on a larger scale being a larger school. I'm waiting to get the report on whether any of the tyre markings match up with those at the other schools.

"Do you have any leads? Any theories?" queried Maggie

"Well," said Det. MacKenna, "There is the obvious fact that they were all primary schools. The council offices, even most businesses would have had the same sort of equipment but they haven't been targeted. I figure it has to be an inside job. Someone who knows exactly what is in the schools and where to locate the goods and get them out in the shortest possible time without being noticed."

"What, are you suggesting a gang of teachers!"

"Well, yes and no. Not perhaps a gang. But someone who visits all the schools."

"Have you made any sort of short list?"

"I'm waiting for a list from the Education department. Should be here by the morning."

"Okay," said Maggie getting up from the chair, " perhaps you can let me go over it with you tomorrow?"

"I could do that," replied Paul.

"Good," said Maggie opening the office door, "I'd better get back to this paperwork then. Thank you for the information."

"Yep, fine," said MacKenna standing to leave, "I'll be in on time in the morning. That fax should be here early."

Maggie headed back to her desk as MacKenna left the office. She wasn't sure whether he was being overly sarcastic or whether she had actually managed to bluff this young brash detective.

P.J. was like that when she first arrived. He was so full of himself. Thought he was indestructible. That was what he wanted everyone to think anyway. She couldn't have been a detective. She knew she didn't have the 'better than everyone else' attitude.

Maggie was the last to leave the station. There was so much paperwork, so many procedures to familiarise herself with. It was dark when she locked up and set out to walk back to the Imperial. The bar was rowdy, the local footballers had wandered in for a few drinks after training. She headed up to her room to get changed before coming down to have tea. When she arrived back downstairs, Chris took her aside.

"Jack's just told me that you're not replacing Matt. Scott."

"No I'm not. I had no idea that the Boss had kept things so quiet," replied Maggie.

"So it _is_ true? Tom _is_ retiring?"

"Finishes officially next Wednesday."

"I can't believe it. I mean I thought that maybe he would consider it back when he had all that heart trouble or even after that shooting here way back. But when he didn't go, I guess, well I don't know. He's been here forever. He's so respected around here. I can't imagine him not being in charge."

"Thanks Chris. You make me feel so confident. The whole place will be just waiting for me to make a mistake."

"No, no… It won't be like that. That's not what I mean… Oh hell, it wasn't meant like that. We need to organise a party for him though."

"Hang on a minute Chris. Look I'm all for having a party, but if the Boss hasn't really told anyone about his retirement, it would be pretty safe to assume that he wants everything relatively low key."

"Who says he has to know anything about it?" said Chris with a mischievous grin. "Just leave it to me."

"If you think you can carry it off," said Maggie with a smile, "just let me know what I need to do. The Boss shouldn't go without a bit of a fan-fare."

"Right then," said Chris, " now come on and have something to eat. You're skin and bones. Didn't you eat in the city?"

Maggie just laughed and followed Chris into the dining room.

By 9.30 the next morning, Det. MacKenna was again knocking on the office door.

"I've got the list from the Education Dept. and I think we should have this one wrapped up by lunch."

"We have some links?" asked Tom looking up from his paperwork.

"Better than links, we have our offender."

"Now slow down, don't jump to any conclusions," said Maggie, "what have you got?"

"Craig Thorpe," said Paul, " Dip. Ed. major in music. He travels between Flat Gully, Widgeree, Mt. Thomas and Stoney Creek Primary Schools."

That's a pretty strong link," said Tom, " have you run his details through the computer? Does he have any priors?"

"Well, no, it's glaringly obvious don't you think?"

"Facts," said Maggie, " the goods, prints, matches with the tyre tracks. You need more than you've got."

MacKenna was annoyed, Maggie could see that. He thought he had everything in a nice neatly wrapped package. Maggie had learnt to be wary of packages.

"Look," said Maggie, " run him through the computer. By all means bring him in for a chat. But on the pretence of helping us. Ah… some information on the schools, _not_ as the prime C.I. suspect."

"But don't you think…"

"I agree with Doyle," said Tom, feeling it was time to step in, "_if_ he is behind this we need evidence. If he thinks we're on to him everything may go underground. And other than your suspicions we have nothing to charge him with."

"Okay," said Det. MacKenna, realising that this was an argument that he could not win, "I'll bring him in."

"Gently." warned Tom.

"Take Const. Brett with you," suggested Maggie, " a friendly helpful chat."

"Okay, okay, I get the message," fumed MacKenna, " Gently, friendly. Why don't I take him out for morning tea?"

"Don't be smart," retorted Tom, " we don't need this stuffed up and we don't need claims of police harassment."

"Yep, well I'm off then. Come on Bec," MacKenna barked as he walked out of the Sgt.'s office and through the main office.

Constable Brett looked at Maggie now standing in the office doorway. Maggie nodded to her to go.

Bec. grabbed her hat and headed out the door after Paul.

"His attitude is one thing I certainly won't miss," said Tom as Maggie sat back down at her temporary desk. "There was once a time," continued Tom, " when I thought that you'd make a good detective. But if that's the attitude that is required for the job, well I'm glad you didn't."

"No," said Maggie, "I graduated from C.I. work with P.J., to death, drugs and pushers in the drug squad. A real step up."

"You had your reasons," said Tom, "you said that at the time, remember. Something along the line of you … 'didn't want other families to go through the same as you did when Robbie got involved in drugs. Take the dealers off the streets give the addicts a chance to get clean."

"There's only so many years that you can deal with that level of criminal activity before burning out. I saw plenty around me get out of the force altogether," said Maggie.

"You were considering that option?" queried Tom.

"Yeah, at one point… I had a really bad week.… Worse than most… A young girl, only sixteen. Good kid, good home, private school. Parents were trying to get her help. She so much wanted to get clean. She gave me names, times, places, we cleaned a lot of scum off the streets thanks to her."

"And…"

"Routine patrol, found her dead. Heroin overdose. Died on her little sisters Birthday. I volunteered to tell her family. She was supposed to be out buying her sister a birthday present. Instead she went out and scored. They were waiting for her to come home before starting the party."

Tom could see that the particular case had got to Maggie. "You know in that line of work..." He started but Maggie interrupted, "Yeah, yeah," she realised she had been somewhere else in her mind, "I know… you'd expect this sort of thing. I guess I'd just found that is was time for a change of scenery. Anyway I went looking through the Police Gazette for some ideas, and well the rest is now history I suppose."

Meanwhile, Det. MacKenna and Constable Brett were heading to the local Primary School.

"Just follow my lead," said Paul as he stopped the unmarked C.I. car in front of the school. "Apparently I have to do this one _totally_ by the book."

"Oh no," said Bec. sarcastically, "won't they let you torture him. They take all the fun out of police work for you."

Paul glared at her.

"No seriously," continued Bec., "Maggie Doyle, what's she going to be like?"

"Don't know," said Paul with a shrug of his shoulders. "She's a career cop. I gleaned that much from P.J. He was at Mt. Thomas when I started, worked with her. Arrested her own brother once. Apparently he was a bad egg. He'd been a cop at one stage too. Drugs got him."

"God, that'd be hard," said Bec.

"Yeah, I suppose that's why she went to Drug squad. ..'_Maggie Doyle saves the World from Drugs!' _that's what P.J. used to joke, usually after one too many scotch and cokes. I think she left pretty suddenly though."

"Ohhhhh, maybe there's a bit of scandal or something," teased Bec.

"Nah, from the little P.J. said, she was straight down the line."

"Maybe this P.J. could fill you in a bit more?" quizzed Bec., "do you know where he is now?"

"Nope. I suppose I could find out, but I doubt he'd say much. I get the feeling that there was a bit of history between them."

With that they were brought back to the matter at hand. The school bell rang and children started spilling out of the buildings.

"Time to go talk to the mistro," said Bec. picking up her clipboard.

They walked through the school yard towards the administration building. The children stopped there games at the sight of a uniformed officer in the school grounds. Some children came up to Bec. to say hello. Bec. liked the thought that the children weren't afraid of her. They were comfortable to approach her. She felt that it symbolised that they were doing things right in the community.

The officers walked down the hall way.

"Can I help you?" asked a young woman, coming out of a classroom.

"You are…?" questioned Det. MacKenna.

"Marjorie Allan. I'm a teacher here. Are you here about the burglary?"

"Ah yes, we were wondering where we could find Craig Thorpe?" asked Det. MacKenna.

"Craig? He won't be in until after lunch. He is at… well I'm not sure which school this morning. If you continue down this hall way, turn left at the end. Someone in the office should be able to help you."

Det. MacKenna nodded at the woman. "Thank you," said Const. Brett.

"There isn't a problem is there, with Craig I mean?" she continued after them.

Det. MacKenna stopped and turned to her. "Why, do you think there may be?"

"No, no of course not. Craig is a nice guy. Good teacher, good musician." She replied.

"There are just a couple of things we thought he might be able to help us with," said Const. Brett.

Marjorie Allan smiled at them. Turned and headed back into her classroom.

"Hummm," said Paul, "she was pretty quick to back off."

"I thought this was meant to be friendly chat?" said Bec.

"It will be, don't hassle me," replied Paul.

"_Do you think there_ _may be ??_… Hey!!!!!!!" cried Bec. She was too busy mimicking Paul to notice a large plastic rubbish bin rolling into her pathway in the hall. She had to jump out of its way to avoid tripping over it.

"Sorry," a short robust middle aged man appeared in the doorway, holding onto his broom.

"That's okay," said Bec., "just gave me a start that's all."

"If I was about thirty years younger love," said the Cleaner, "I wouldn't _mind_ bowling _you_ over!"

Bec. chuckled, and smiled. Paul rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway.

They eventually came to the office and left a message for Craig Thorpe, who was at Widgeree for the morning, to give them a call when he arrived.

"Any luck?" asked Maggie when she saw them arrive back at the station.

"He wasn't there," said MacKenna heading into his office.

"We left him a message to call when he arrives from Widgeree," replied Bec.

"Okay then," said Maggie to Constable Brett, "Perhaps in the mean time you could head out on Widgeree Road. Take the radar with you. There is a two 'k' section being replaced and the road crew have reported a few near misses. Sounds like a few drivers need to be reminded that the speed restriction signs for road works aren't just there for decoration. I don't want to hear of a fatal out there."

"Yes Boss." Replied Bec.

Just as she was heading back out of the station Jason, being the Prob. Constable, was returning from the Imperial with the usual lunch orders. Bec. grabbed her sandwich out of the box along with her bottle of mineral water.

"Bec.!" called Maggie after her.

"Yeah?" she replied stepping back into the doorway.

"Give it until about three then head back in. I think we'll repeat the process tomorrow as well."

"Okay… see you later."

"Where's she going?" asked Jason as he handed out the rest of the lunches.

"Patrol, Widgeree Road," replied Jack as he got up from his desk. "The road crew are right, that new section is like glass after the rain. Claire and I went over to Widgeree the other night to see her folks, and even I had trouble on it. The sooner they finish the better."

"Yeah," said Joshua Campbell with a chuckle, "but we all know how you drive!"

"Very funny," said Jack, "you damn well know that wasn't my fault."

"What wasn't your fault?" quizzed Maggie.

"Nothing." Replied Jack.

"Nothing?" said Tom coming out of his office to retrieve his lunch. "Lawson here decided to try some rally driving last year through the state forest. Let's just say we like the replacement car and Jack had never seen so much paperwork in his life."

"A 'roo jumped out in my way," said Jack with a pleading look towards Maggie, "there was no way I could avoid it. I ended up losing it in loose gravel. Flipped the car over."

"That's his story anyway," joked Josh. Campbell, "the only eye witness couldn't tell us anything."

"Eye witness?" queried Maggie.

"Yeah," continued Josh. " the 'roo, he missed it completely and it got the hell out of there!"

"Thanks mate for your support," said Jack pretending to cuff Josh. behind his right ear. "Well I'm going in to have lunch with Claire. The conversation's got a bit dull in here." Jack grinned at them and headed out the back door.

"Ah Boss," said Maggie, " if it's okay with you, I'm going to head down to the Real Estate, see what they have available at the moment."

"Okay," said Tom. "Why don't you take your time, I think I can still manage to hold the fort for a couple of hours if you want to go and look at anything."

"Thanks Boss, I appreciate that. I want to get settled back in as soon as I can."

Maggie grabbed her coat, it had started to rain.

"Where are you going, long lunch?" asked Paul wandering out of his office.

"House hunting," said Maggie.

"Need some help? You don't want anyone taking advantage of you now."

"Oh please." Laughed Maggie, "what is it about Detectives who think they have to protect the world."

"It's our job," smiled Paul.

"Well perhaps you should concentrate on the job you're getting paid for."

With that Maggie headed out the door. Tom just looked at MacKenna. He had a feeling that Maggie was going to be in for a rough ride. "Was that really necessary?" Tom asked MacKenna.

"What did I say?" replied MacKenna innocently.

Tom shook his head. "Just don't push it."

Maggie looked in the window of the Real Estate agency. There were a lot of houses in Mt. Thomas for sale. They were reasonably prices too. But Maggie couldn't commit herself to be _that_ settled. Maybe one day. She entered the office.

A young receptionist looked up from her lunch. "Good afternoon, can I help you."

"Yes," replied Maggie, "I'm looking for a house to rent? In Mt. Thomas preferably."

"Yes we have a few available. Long or short term.?"

"Long term."

Great. Welcome to Mt. Thomas! If you could fill out an application form. And I'll need the name of two referees." Said the receptionist finding Maggie a form and a pen.

"You're here for work?" asked that receptionist as Maggie as she filled in her form.

"Yeah, I worked here a few years ago, and decided to come back," replied Maggie.

"Do you mind if I ask what line of work?" quizzed the receptionist.

"I'm the new Police Sgt.," replied Maggie with a smile.

It was then that the receptionist noticed Maggie's uniform under her coat. "Ah, the references, I don't think we will really need them. Sorry!"

"That's alright. I don't mind supplying them. You have your procedure, just like I do."

Maggie finished the form. The agent himself returned from lunch and was quite happy, considering Maggie's position, to give her a few sets of keys to go inspect the rental sites by herself.

The first was a unit. Maggie knew she would prefer a house, but it was worth checking. Unfortunately it was too small and a little too public for what she required. The second was a chocolate brick coloured house. The house was quite reasonable Maggie thought and private enough, but the huge yard area would prove difficult to maintain. She didn't want to spend all her days off at home mowing and weeding.

As Maggie stopped her car outside the third house, she knew she wouldn't need to inspect the following one. The front hedge hid pathway of stepping stones that divided the small front lawn. A few stray annuals flowered in the garden beds either side, at the end of the path. The verandah boards were well worn at the front steps, but it added character. The rough cement rendered brickwork had been painted a creamed butter colour with the timberwork around the windows and door frame a deeper shade of cream. Maggie unlocked the front door. The house was cold inside and had a mothball stale smell. It had obviously been vacant for some time. As Maggie wandered from room to room she made a mental note of where she would put her belongings. She perused the backyard from the wide back verandah and decided that it was manageable. She thought that there may even be fruit trees but in their bare winter state she wasn't certain. Tom was a bit of a green thumb, she would have to get his opinion.

She relocked the doors and headed back to the Real Estate agency. With the house already vacant they were quite happy to do the paperwork straight way. They set an appointment for the end of the week to do an inspection prior to Maggie moving in. Maggie thought that it would then give her plenty of time to organise the transport of her furniture back to Mt. Thomas. Some of it making the return trip. Her sofa bed couch had travelled many of kilometres with her. It was starting to look a bit shabby the covering had already been repaired once. She thought that she might replace her kitchen setting as well. The small table and chairs would be dwafted in such a large kitchen. She had owned a large dining table when she had lived in Mt. Thomas before, but it had proved too big in Melbourne. She was however yearning to sleep again in her big brass bed. The Imperial was comfortable, but she new nothing could quite match her own bed.

As Maggie arrived back at the station, Const. Brett also drove into the driveway of the station. Maggie looked at her watch. She had told Const. Brett to come back at three o'clock but was surprised to see that half of the afternoon was already over.

"Sorry Boss," said Maggie as she hurried into the office and hung her jacket up on the coat stand. "Did I miss anything?"

"No," replied Jack, "one of those highly _un_eventful afternoons in Mt. Thomas."

"Yes," said Tom, "just the way we like it."

"Well I was kept busy for awhile," said Bec. "The first hour out on Widgeree Road proved to most financially rewarding for the force."

"Revenue isn't the motive Brett," chided Tom, "I thought public safety would be paramount."

"Yes Boss," she replied. "Anyway, after the first hour, as usual, it got a lot quieter. Obviously the word was getting around that I was there."

"Well if it slowed them down, I guess it worked," replied Maggie. "Const. Campbell, do you want to do a shift out there tomorrow morning? Change our times around a bit. The element of surprise!"

"Yeah, sounds fine to me, he replied. "Oh and before I forget," he continued, "Craig Thorpe phoned, he said he would come in after school this afternoon. I've let Paul know."

"That's fine," said Maggie, "would you let me know when he arrives? I'd like to be in on this one."

Maggie headed back to her desk. Tom seemed to enjoy handing most of the paperwork over to Maggie already. "I'll have nothing to do at this rate," she joked.

"Oh, never think that," replied Tom, "if the brass got wind of that idea they'd certainly find plenty more of it for you. Just for the sake of having you fill things out in triplicate."

When Craig Thorpe arrived at the Station, Maggie and Paul MacKenna led him into the interview room.

"Take a seat Mr. Thorpe," said Maggie, " this shouldn't take long."

Paul walked across to the tape machine and switched it on. "This is a tape recorded interview between Acting Snr. Sgt. Doyle and Det. MacKenna with Mr. Craig Thorpe at Mt. Thomas. Police Station at 4.37pm on April 28th.

Mr. Thorpe could you please state your name and address for the purpose of the tape?"

"Is this really necessary?" Craig Thorpe questioned.

"Ah, yes it is Mr. Thorpe, just a formality," replied Maggie sitting down at the table opposite him, "for the tape if you could please?"

"Okay then, Craig Gerald Thorpe, 97 Pin Oak Road, Mt. Thomas."

"Now, Mr. Thorpe," started MacKenna, "you teach music at several local schools?"

"Yes I do," he replied, " here at Mt. Thomas, Widgeree, Stoney Creek and Flat Gully."

"You are obviously well aware then, " continued MacKenna, "that all except Stoney Creek have been burgled in the last month?"

"Yes, yes, of course, but what…"

Maggie interrupted, Paul was getting too hard-line for this chat and she could see that Craig Thorpe would be quickly on the back foot.

"What Det. MacKenna is trying to say is that perhaps with this familiarity, you might be able to help us piece together a profile of the schools."

"In what way?" Thorpe asked, "surely the Principals have made statements."

"Yes they have," said MacKenna feeling left out.

"But," said Maggie, "individually they may have missed something that someone like yourself, who can see the schools as a larger picture, may not." Maggie could see Thorpe relax. Maybe this interview could still be saved.

"Yes, I understand," he replied.

"Well," said Maggie, " the security systems, what measures are there and do you think they are adequate?"

Craig Thorpe laughed. "With the exception of Mt. Thomas, little or no security. I mean the doors are locked. Well most of the time. There have been occasions when I've arrived early to set up for a class and found a window actually open still. But that's mainly in summer when someone forgets to shut it on a stinking hot day."

"Set up early?" queried MacKenna. "You have access to keys?"

"Yes I do. I have my own set of keys. Just as any other teacher does at these schools. Except for here in Mt. Thomas of course. The smaller schools don't have a music room so I sometimes go in before school or at the weekend and set up. Mt. Thomas has a specialised music room so it is rare that I need to borrow the keys from anyone."

"And if anyone borrows keys," questioned Maggie, " does this go through any sort of register?"

"No, nothing so formal," he replied. "No, I usually borrow Marjorie's keys. She only lives a couple of blocks from the school so it's easier to pick them up and drop them off on my way back home."

"Marjorie, would be Marjorie Allan I assume?" asked MacKenna.

"Yes, why?" replied Thorpe.

"Oh, no reason," continued MacKenna, "I bumped into her today at the school. Perhaps you would be able to tell us your whereabouts on Friday the 7th of April, Saturday the 15th and Tuesday this week, the 25th?"

"Ah, I'd have to check my diary. I think I was in Melbourne on the 15th. Why?"

"Can anyone verify this for you?" asked MacKenna.

"Verify?? Anyone would think that I had something to do with this. Hey, wait a minute. That's where this is going isn't it!"

"Mr. Thorpe," said Maggie, trying to be the peacemaker. Damn MacKenna didn't he know anything about tact? "if we can just clear up the facts, then everything is fine."

"Well then," said Thorpe getting up from his chair, "I'll bring my diary in to you in the morning. Now if you have nothing further, I'm going."

"Yes, that would be fine Mr. Thorpe," said Maggie, "thank you very much for your time." Maggie stood up and nodded at Paul to turn off the tape.

"Interview terminated at 4.51 pm," added MacKenna before switching the machine off. "If you have a couple of minutes, I'll give you your copy of the tape."

"Thank you, yes. I think I will."

Maggie left MacKenna to fix up the tapes and went back to the Boss' office.

"How did it go?" asked Tom.

"Is MacKenna always like that?" asked Maggie.

"Like what?"

"Abrupt," said Maggie.

"Ahhhhhh. You have to remember. He's a Detective. Most of this grey hair was caused by P.J.," said Tom pointing to his head. "Being blonde it shouldn't show as much for you!"

"Great, thanks Boss. Now you tell me!" said Maggie lightening up a bit. "He's going to drive me around the twist isn't he?"

Tom grinned. "I'm sure things will be just fine. He's not really that bad once you get to know him. He'll grow on you."

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of," she said with a grin.

Maggie watched through the office window as Craig Thorpe left. There was a knock and then the office door opened. Paul MacKenna wandered in.

"So what did you think?" he asked Maggie. "Is that guy paranoid or what?"

"So would you be if you'd just been accused of three burgs," retorted Maggie.

"Well, I didn't actually accuse him did I?"

"You might as well have. We'll have to really watch him now."

"Yes, that leads to my next point," said Paul, "I think we should do a surveillance on him tonight."

"Do you really think that's worth it?" questioned Tom, "you'll have to justify the overtime to do that."

"Well, Sgt. Doyle here thinks I've scared him. Lets see just how scared he is."

'Doyle," said Tom, "what do you think? You were in there too?"

"Well he was pretty defensive, but that could be understandable. I guess it won't hurt."

"Okay," said Tom, "I'll get it set up. You'd better talk to the troops. Let them know that you've rearranged their plans for the evening."

"Well I guess I had it done to me often enough," said Maggie as she opened the office door. "You're right for tonight aren't you MacKenna?"

"Well, no actually… I've got a meeting over at St. Davids. Could go late, so you had better count me out."

"Wonderful, not a problem," she replied sarcastically. She wondered why she should be surprised.

Bec. and Josh. were at their desks. Jack and Jason were out on patrol.

"Have either of you got plans for tonight?" she asked.

"Ah, no," said Josh, "I was planning on a quiet night tonight, why?"

"I've got netball training, we'll be finished by 8pm," said Bec.

"We have a surveillance on tonight. I figure we should be able to work around any plans you have already made. Do either of you know if Jack or Jason have anything on?"

"Jack will have football training," said Bec.

"Yeah, he coaches the thirds," Paul chipped in on his way to his office. "He's not actually playing this year though, is he?"

"No," said Josh., "and I know Jason isn't doing anything, but it _was_ his turn to cook."

Maggie looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"We share a house," said Josh., "I cooked last night."

"Looks like takeaway again," said Bec., "Probably safer anyway!"

"Okay, well Jason and I will do the first shift…"

"You want to go out?" interrupted Josh.

"Yes, I do think I still remember how to do this. Had plenty of practice in the Drug Squad in Melbourne. You can have the night off actually, we need someone here tomorrow that's awake."

"Definitely takeaway then," grinned Bec.

"Now as I was saying, Jason and I will do the first shift, Bec., you and Jack can go next. Any problems with that?"

"No, sounds fine to me," said Bec., "Jack and I won't have to interrupt our training tonight. We play St. Davids on their turf this weekend. I think we need all the training we can get."

"Okay, good," replied Maggie, "I'll radio the guys and let them know what's going on."

It was already getting dark when Maggie cruised up to the Police Station to collect Jason. They had organised an unmarked car from St. Davids. They pulled up a few doors down from Craig Thorpe's house. They could see that the lights were on and the curtains yet to be drawn.

"I've got some fish 'n' chips," said Maggie, "there's plenty."

"Ta, it was my turn to cook tonight," he replied.

"I know, Josh. mentioned that. You two been sharing since you arrived here?" Maggie asked as she unwrapped the paper from their dinner.

"No. Only a couple of months. We haven't killed each other yet! I was living in the watch-house with Michael Scott. But when he transferred, Jack was made watch-house keeper. It made sense with him and Claire and the baby on the way. So, anyway, Josh. had a spare room."

"Are you enjoying the job?" queried Maggie. She thought this may be a good opportunity to find out something about her officers.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied, "I've never thought about doing anything else. Dad is in the force. Snr. Sgt. out at Berwick. Mum was, that's how she met Dad. She resigned after they got married. My sister Karen is stationed at Brunswick. It was just inevitable for me I think."

"I know exactly what you mean," said Maggie with a grin. "My family is about the same, except my Mother was never in the force. My Father is retired and my two brothers and I joined."

"Where are your brothers based?" asked Jason. He too was interested in learning about his new Boss. He thought he would feel intimidated by Maggie with all her experience, but he actually felt quite at ease.

"Well," started Maggie, "Rob. got out of the force. He died a few years back. And Mick is with IID in Melbourne. He mainly rearranges paper around on his desk these days. Not my idea of police work."

"Yeah, mine either," said Jason. "I like getting out in the community and trying to help. You know, make a difference. I was brought up around the city, I'm starting to get to like the country life though."

"You know," said Maggie with a grin as she grabbed a handful of chips, "I think we are going to get along just fine."

They watched and waited. Just before 7 pm, the porch light went on, and they could see Thorpe leaving the house.

Maggie reached for the radio. "Mt. Thomas. 508 to VKC."

"VKC receiving Mt. Thomas 508."

"Our suspect is leaving his residence at 97 Pin Oak Road and is headed north. We are following."

"Roger that Mt. Thomas 508, standing by."

Maggie handed the radio over to Jason as she followed Thorpe."

"Turning left into, ah…."

"Fordyce Street," said Maggie.

"Fordyce Street, VKC," repeated Kelly. They followed Thorpe all the way to the end. "We are now turning right into… Grant Road." Half way along the street, the brake lights went on and Thorpe pulled up in a driveway. Maggie drove past to the end of the street before turning around a stopping a few doors down. They could see Thorpe going into the house.

"VKC this is Mt. Thomas 508. The suspect and vehicle are now at 23 Grant Road, Mt. Thomas."

"Roger Mt. Thomas 508."

"Hey Boss. There's a van parked out the front. Do you think it maybe the one that they used to transport the stolen equipment?"

"It's a possibility," replied Maggie. "But we still don't know that any of these people are involved. Don't fall into the trap of jumping to conclusions. Leave that to the Detective!" Maggie didn't want to think about it, but she had a feeling that she would be hearing 'I told you so' from Det. MacKenna. Just what she didn't want.

Another car arrived, shortly after Craig Thorpe. The occupant, a woman, also went inside.

"Looks like they're have a party. Where's my invitation?" said Jason with a grin.

Maggie reached for the radio. "VKC this is Mt. Thomas 508."

"VKC receiving."

"Could we have a registration and licence check on the following vehicles. Lima, Mike, Whiskey three, seven, two and Echo, Tango, Delta, six, nine, four."

"Roger that Mt. Thomas 508, stand by."

Maggie and Jason waited. There was no further movement into or out of the house. The street was quiet.

"There's a car under the carport," said Jason, "pity we can't check it too."

"Don't worry," said Maggie, "we can safely assume it belongs to the house. It can be checked later."

The radio interrupted their silence. "Mt. Thomas 508, this is VKC."

"Go ahead VKC," said Maggie.

"Registration on Lima, Mike, Whiskey three, seven, two, white Nissan Econovan, nineteen eighty nine model, registered to Peter Gregory White, Widgeree Road, Widgeree. Date of Birth the fourth of the ninth, nineteen seventy two. The second vehicle Echo, Tango, Delta, six, nine, four is a nineteen ninety four, Ford Laser, blue, is registered to Marjorie Joy Allan, 62 Acacia Avenue, Mt. Thomas. Date of birth, the sixth of the second, nineteen seventeen seven."

"Roger that VKC, any priors?"

"Checking Mt. Thomas 508, stand by." They waited.

"Negative on both counts Mt. Thomas 508."

"Roger VKC, Mt. Thomas 508 going back on the side."

Maggie and Jason watched and waited, but nothing happened. It was nearing the end of their shift when three people came out of the house. They stood chatting with a fourth man on the porch. With the porch light on, they could see them clearly.

"Hey," said Jason, "that's Karl Mitchell. The other guy."

"You know him?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, he's in charge of the local Neighbourhood Watch group. We have him in at the station every now and again. With those sort of credentials you wouldn't think that he would be involved in anything dubious."

"No, not usually." Maggie was starting to wonder if this was all a waste of time.

"VKC this is Mt. Thomas 508, could you notify Mt. Thomas station to go to local."

"Roger Mt. Thomas 508."

Mt. Thomas 508 to Mt. Thomas station do you receive?"

"Roger Mt. Thomas 508, go ahead."

"Hi Jack, we have three people leaving, all separate cars. We know who the others are and we are going to follow Thorpe."

"Roger that. When you have your new location let me know so we can change over. Bec. is here waiting as well."

"Mt. Thomas 508 back to main channel."

Maggie and Jason discretely followed Craig Thorpe, straight back to his house. 

"Well," said Jason, "this is a bit boring. I was hoping for some action."

"Never," said Maggie with a grin, "hope for action. You're more than likely to find too much of it in a hurry. We have a few things that we can check. Now if you want to radio Jack, we can both go and get some sleep."

"Hey look what I've got," said Constable Kelly grinning as he walked into the station.

"Well whatever it is," said Bec., "don't give it to me!"

"Ha, ha," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Josh., "she's got enough of her own germs to worry about!"

Bec. took a playful swipe at Constable Campbell as she walked back to her desk. Maggie wandered out of the Sgt.'s office to see what was going on.

"Look," said Jason to Maggie holding up a mudded piece of paper.

"And that is……?" queried Maggie.

"He's been finger painting at the Kinder?" said Josh.

"No," said Jason, getting frustrated with their jokes. "That van last night, it's a tyre print from it. I thought we could compare it to the ones from the schools."

Maggie looked at him with disbelief. "How did you get that?" she asked. "I thought I sent you out with the radar to the roadwork's?"

"Yeah, I was. And I saw the van coming towards me. I recognised the rego. So I pulled him over, right off the road, where there weren't any other tyre marks. Told him it was a routine check, rego., licence, gave the van a quick once over and sent him on his way. It's really heavy clay out there so it left four really good tread patterns. I got my note pad and took a good print of each." By this stage of the story, Kelly was grinning for ear to ear.

"We'll make a Detective out of you yet," said Maggie, "good work. Perhaps you'd like to get the prints over to St. Davids. See if they are a match to those at the schools?"

"No worries," said Kelly.

Maggie went back into the office. Tom had overheard the conversation.

"He's keen," said Tom, "he thinks quickly and actually quite rationally for someone with his minimal experience and maturity."

"He's definitely got potential," said Maggie sitting back down at her desk.

"Although," continued Tom, "would we really want two detectives around. I think one will be enough for you to handle!"

Maggie grinned. She knew what Tom meant. MacKenna just had such an air of arrogance about him. They always had to be right. And even when they weren't, they would be the last to admit it. If at all. P.J. rarely admitted when he was wrong. The times when he had, were few and far between.

Craig Thorpe hadn't arrived with his diary. Bec. and Jack had followed him to school at Mt. Thomas, they knew where he was.

There was a knock at the office door.

"Come in," called Maggie. It was Paul MacKenna.

"Believe Thorpe went to a little party last night?" said MacKenna as he closed the door.

"Well, maybe not a party. But something," replied Maggie. "In the interview yesterday you mentioned a Marjorie Allan?"

"Yeah, we met her up at the school and he apparently borrows her keys. Why?"

"She was there last night. Well, assuming it was her driving her car."

"Interesting, maybe they are in it together," said Paul.

"Now hang on," replied Tom, "remember we have nothing concrete on either of them. Let's just wait until we have something positive on the tyre marks."

"What tyre marks?" MacKenna asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Maggie sarcastically, "while you decided to have a sleep in, the uniforms have been doing some detective work for you."

Paul looked miffed. "Like what?"

"Well," continued Maggie, "there was a van there last night and Jason managed to get some tread patterns from it this morning. We've sent them over to St. Davids to be compared with the ones from the schools."

MacKenna was annoyed. "Looks like you're not going to need me much around her anymore. Not now that Maggie Doyle is back in town."

"That's enough MacKenna!" said Tom, "I suggest you go back to our office and make a few more phone calls. See if the missing goods have turned up anywhere yet. Do something useful instead of trying to cause trouble. I've still got a couple of days here. Snr. Sgt. Doyle needs the full co-operation of C.I. If you don't think you're capable of that then I suggest we find you somewhere else to work."

"No, that's fine," said MacKenna opening the office door, "you won't see _me_ running away if the going gets too hard." And with that he left.

"Look Maggie," said Tom, "if he's going to be a problem, I…"

"No, no, don't worry," said Maggie. "I can handle him. I've dealt with worse attitudes than his. P.J. could be difficult and my first few months in Melbourne weren't a picnic either. He'll get used to me and the way I expect things to work. I'm not going to let him bother me."

Tom gave a half grin. He knew when to back off.

At lunchtime Craig Thorpe arrived with his diary, and spoke to Maggie at the front counter.

"Okay, on the 7th I have nothing written in. On the 15th however, I was in Melbourne and on the 25th I was home correcting assignments," he said, turning the pages that he had marked.

Maggie had wanted to handle this as diplomatically as possible. She hoped that Paul stayed in his office.

"You understand Mr. Thorpe, that we will have to verify those details. Do you have anyone who can confirm you're whereabouts?"

"Well on the 7th I'm not sure. On the 25th I was home alone. I had to get those assignments marked to hand back the next day. But on the 15th , I can get as many people as you want to verify where I was. I was at a wedding in Melbourne. I can give you phone numbers."

"Thank you," said Maggie, "that would be a great help."

Craig flipped through his diary. "Here's the number of the couple who were married. They can verify I was there."

Maggie copied the number down.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Thorpe. We'll be in touch," replied Maggie.

Craig Thorpe timed his departure well. As the front door closed, Paul MacKenna came out of his office.

"Was that Thorpe?"

"Yes it was," replied Maggie, "he called in with his diary."

"And…?"

"He says he has a good alibi for the burg. on the 15th. But he doesn't think he can verify he was home on the 7th or 25th.

"Well, maybe he organised the one on the 15th and just wasn't there."

"Possible," said Maggie, "but something tells me, unlikely. Bec., can you check this for me?" Maggie handed Constable Brett the piece of paper with the number Craig Thorpe had given her. "See if they can verify his whereabouts. We could also get phone details, if we have to, and check in and out going calls for any of the other days."

"Does that female intuition of yours tell you who _else_ it could have been?" asked MacKenna shortly.

"Not female intuition MacKenna, good sound police logic. Why don't you try it for a change? So put your ego back in your desk drawer because you know what…?"

"What?" snorted MacKenna.

"I'm not interested in hearing about it!" replied Maggie.

"God, P.J. was right…"

"Excuse me?" Maggie was getting angry now. Tom could hear the whole argument from his office but decided it was time to let Maggie deal with this.

"Nothing." replied MacKenna.

"No. If you have something to say, then just say it!"

"No Snr. Sgt., I have nothing to say," said MacKenna. He knew he wasn't going to win this.

"Good. Well how about you go back into your office and see if you can come up with another angle on this. Let me know if you think of anything," Maggie said with a sarcastic smile.

MacKenna went back to the C.I. office and Maggie turned to go back to her office. Bec. and Jason had their heads down. They had been stuck there during the whole exchange. There was nowhere for them to go.

"Bec., let me know about Thorpe's alibi as soon as possible please."

"Yes, sure. I'll phone right now," she said picking up the phone.

Maggie closed the office door. Tom just sat there looking at her.

"What?" she said.

"What are we going to do with you Doyle? Only back a few days and you and MacKenna are ready to kill each other."

"What did I say?" Maggie asked with a pretence of innocence.

"Compromise Doyle, find one."

MacKenna sat at his desk. He ran his hands through his short cropped blonde hair. She was giving him a headache. Bloody Maggie Doyle. How unlucky could he get. He and Tom had a reasonable understanding. He did things pretty much how he had wanted. It looked like she wanted to play more of an active role in C.I. matters. That _really_ didn't suit him. What was her problem anyway? He needed some perspective. He looked around in his top desk drawer and found an old diary. He leafed through the pages until he found the phone number he wanted.

He had enough of trying to figure her out. He decided to find out what made Maggie Doyle tick.

Jack wandered into the main office. He had finished his shift early in the morning. He was in civvies, obviously his favourite pair of riding jeans and flanelette shirt. Both had seen better days.

"Coppers salary isn't _that_ bad Jack," said Bec. noticing the hole in the knee of his jeans.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Josh. "You're not even rostered on today."

"Well, Claire is having a rest, I've been for a ride and there is nothing at all on television. So I thought I would catch up with the action around here. Have I missed anything?"

Bec. and Josh. just looked at each other.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Well," said Bec., "you just missed a really good blue between the new boss and…"

"Let me guess," interrupted Jack, " our friendly, resident detective?"

Bec. just nodded. "What is it about Paul that seems to rub her up the wrong way? You know her, what's the story?"

"Far too long and too complicated to go into. Let's just say that Paul will get to understand her if they don't kill each other first. I might just go and have a chat to him."

"If you're game," said Josh., "it was a ripper of an argument."

"Perhaps all the more reason to then," said Jack as he headed to Paul's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the reply.

Paul was talking on the phone when Jack entered the office and closed the door.

"… well, if you could give him the message that I would like to talk to him, I would really appreciate it… yes,… thank you." Paul hung up the phone.

"I hear you and Maggie have been having words," said Jack, coming straight to the point.

"Yeah, a couple. Hey you might be able to help me. You were here when she was too. I've been trying to catch up with …"

Jack anticipated where Paul was headed, "He won't tell you anything. I know that for certain, so you would be wasting your time."

"What's her problem then?" asked Paul.

"Look, she is a really good copper. One of the best. She will do a great job here, you just have to give her a chance to settle back in."

"Yeah, but how long is _that_ going to take?" Paul replied.

"It's got to be hard for her, this is really her home turf, she was here for so long. She has come back and everything looks the same but it's different. It will take time for her to find her feet. I think she still feels like… well, she belongs back out on duty with us, but she has to be responsible, incharge. She will find the balance eventually." Jack walked over to the door. "Just give her some time and space, okay mate?"

Paul sat back in his chair after listening to what Jack said.

"Yeah… okay. I guess I've gone a _bit_ hard."

Jack grinned. "You'll really like her once you get to know her."

"Thanks. If I don't go crazy first!"

Jack was nearly knocked over by Josh. as he walked out of the C.I. office.

"Hey Paul," said Josh., "St. David's have just faxed through the details about the tyre prints. Sorry mate, they don't match."

"You'd better tell the Sergeant's then," he replied.

Jack and Constable Campbell both left, closing the door. Damn it, thought MacKenna. Maybe Doyle was right. What was he missing though. He grabbed the files from their tray and started reading over them again. There had to be a link, somewhere, but what?

There was another knock at the door. He was starting to wonder what it would take to get some peace and quiet. He wanted to concentrate on the files. "Yeah?"

Maggie opened the door. "Josh. just told me…"

"I know."

"And Bec. has just got off the phone. Thorpe's alibi checks out. Along with everyone else who was at Karl Mitchell's last night. Apparently they have a Band, they were all booked and playing at a wedding in Melbourne on the 15th"

"Well, there goes that idea then," said MacKenna, "back to square one."

"Maybe not," replied Maggie. She had calmed down and she could see that Paul had as well. "May I?" she motioned towards the chair opposite him. A chair she knew very well.

"Sure."

She sat down at the desk.

"I've got the file here, there has to be something we're missing," puzzled Paul.

"I still think your idea that it's an inside job holds a lot of credibility. Just the wrong person. There must be another link that we aren't seeing," said Maggie.

"Well," said Paul shuffling through the papers, "I've got the list from the Education Dept., no one else is linked to all the schools."

"What if… what if it isn't a teacher?" asked Maggie as if a light went on somewhere in her brain.

It was if Paul had seen the same light. "Yeah," he said enthusiastically, " ah… tradesmen, maintenance, school suppliers. God the list could be huge."

There was a brief knock at the door and Jack opened it. "Ah, Maggie…?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was heading home. Look Jason is on the radio to VKC. Apparently he tried to pull someone over for speeding and they have taken off. He's got permission to pursue… He's by himself."

"They gave him the okay? Hell, he's only a junior officer. Where is he?"

"They are headed out on the Widgeree Road, going towards Widgeree," replied Jack.

Maggie walked out into the main office. "Josh. you and Jack… no hang on, Jack isn't on duty… Bec., head out that way will you."

Maggie picked up the radio. "Mt. Thomas Station to VKC."

"Receiving Mt. Thomas Station."

"Mt. Thomas Station this is Mt. Thomas 208."

"Jason, you can't drive and talk!" said Maggie.

"It's okay Mt. Thomas Station, I'm on hands free."

"Where are you 208?"

"I'm about three 'k' south of the roadworks. I hope he decides to slow down. Traffic is minimal, but I don't know what's ahead. I have no idea what this guys problem is. He just took off and he's not slowing down."

"Okay," said Maggie, "just don't do anything silly, 208."

"Roger Mt. Thomas Station," replied Jason, "Look we're getting close to the roadwork's. I don't like this. The vehicle is a yellow Mazda 323 registration number Charlie, Alpha, Sierra, two, four, four. VKC this is Mt. Thomas 208, I'm disengaging from pursuit."

Jack, Maggie and Tom listened and waited for more information. After a minute or so, they heard Jason again.

"VKC, this is Mt. Thomas 208, could we get an ambulance out to approximately the ten kilometre mark on the Widgeree Road. The suspect car has lost it at the roadwork's. The car is on its roof in the table drain. I'm going code five."

"Roger that Mt. Thomas 208, stand by for assistance."

After a couple of minutes, Jason was back on the radio. "Mt. Thomas 208 to VKC?"

"VKC receiving. Fire and Ambulance have been notified. E.T.A. approximately eight minutes, 208."

"Roger that VKC, the driver is alive but not conscious. I'm going to stay with him until the ambo's arrive."

"Mt. Thomas 208, this is Mt. Thomas 509, Jason, we're nearly there."

"Roger Bec., not a problem. He obviously didn't slow down."

Maggie and Tom left the radio. Jack went home. They would wait until Jason came in to tell them the story.

The ambulance arrived. Bec. followed it back to the hospital while Josh. brought Jason back to the station.

On his arrival back, Jason headed to Tom and Maggie's office. 

"Take a seat Jason," said Tom closing the door.

"Look, I can't see how I could have done anything differently," he said.

"Okay," said Tom, "start at the start."

"Well," said Jason, "I was almost back here after patrol when this car, the Mazda, came flying around the corner, on the wrong side of the road. Nearly hit me. He didn't slow down so I followed him. I put the lights on and the siren, I radioed VKC, they gave me the okay to pursue. The road was really quite today, lucky I guess. Anyway, he wasn't slowing down, getting faster actually. We were getting close to the roadwork's. I didn't know if there would be traffic stopped and the road itself is bad enough. So I discontinued pursuit."

"What speeds were you looking at prior to discontinuing?" asked Tom.

"Oh, I think we got up to around 140 kilometres. I dropped it back to about 90 kilometres. Then right back to 60 kilometres heading up to the roadwork's. I lost sight of him when I backed off, he just kept going. When I got to the roadwork's, he was already in the ditch."

"Well, it all sounds above board," said Tom, "it was good judgement to discontinue. You'd better go do a written report. I'd like it on my desk by the end of the day. I can't see any problems from this."

Jason felt relieved. He couldn't think of anything he did incorrectly. Jason got up and went back out to his desk to start on the report.

"Who owns that rust bucket parked outside?" asked Bec. on her arrival back to the station.

"Rust bucket?" queried Jason. "It might belong to Mr. Montgomery. He's in talking to the Boss. Apparently it was his grandson driving that 323 this afternoon. Someone told him I ran the bloke off the road."

The Boss' door opened and she headed back to her desk.

"Well, I hope that cleared a few questions for you Mr. Montgomery."

"We'll wait and see," was reply.

"Excuse me, Mr. Montgomery?" said Jason, "is that your vehicle parked out the front?"

"Yeah, so?"

Jason looked over to Constable Brett to take over.

"Well," started Bec., "it could severely do with some maintenance. The tyres are pretty poor, the back passenger one is badly scrubbed out. The back left tail-light should be replaced as soon as possible."

"Anything for you love. I'm actually having some work done on it later this week," he said.

"Good," said Bec.

"Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I want to go back to the hospital and see my grandson." Mr. Montgomery left the station.

Bec. sat down at her desk. She was really bothered. She unconsciously picked up her pen and started drumming it on the desk.

"Bec……BEC!" yelled Jason.

Bec. looked at him, "What?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"The pen for god sake! Do some work," said Jason.

Bec. looked at him. "I've got it!" she said getting up from her desk. "Is Paul in?"

"I think so, why? What have you got?"

"Mr. Montgomery."

Jason looked at her as if she was crazy. He wondered sometimes whether they operated on the same planet, let alone the same station.

Bec. went and knocked on the C.I. office door.

"What!" came the short reply. He was wondering if he would ever get any work done with so many interruptions.

"Bec. opened the door. "Paul, I think I might have something."

"See a doctor then," he joked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Ha, very funny. Mr. Montgomery was just in here. It was his grandson who lost it out on Widgeree Road this afternoon."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well he drives a van."

"So? I hate to tell you Bec., but so do a hell of a lot of other people around this town."

"I know, I know. But I thought I knew him from somewhere. Remember the other day we went up to the school to see Thorpe?"

MacKenna nodded and sat back in his chair listening to Constable Brett. "Yes, of course, but Thorpe wasn't there."

"Yeah… But do you remember when I was nearly bowled over by that bin? The cleaner, it's Mr. Montgomery!"

MacKenna just looked at her, as he pieced this new information together. "I'd bet," he said, "that if I check, Montgomery has the cleaning contract for all of the schools that were burgled."

"Wouldn't be surprised," grinned Bec.

"Good work, Brett. Where's Montgomery now?"

"Gone over to the hospital," she replied.

"Okay," said Paul, "I'll check out the cleaning contract. You go tell the Boss and Snr Sgt. Doyle what you've just told me."

Paul picked up the phone as Bec. closed the door and headed for the Boss' office.

By the time Bec. had finished telling the story to Tom and Maggie, Paul had made his phone calls.

The office door opened, unannounced. "Bingo," said Paul. "Montgomery has the contract for all the schools. I can't believe we didn't pick this up earlier."

"Well Constable Brett here is on the ball. Let's see what Montgomery has to say for himself," said Tom.

"Paul, why don't you and Constable Brett go over to the hospital and find Mr. Montgomery. Bring him back here for a chat,' said Maggie.

"I'll get on to St. Davids," said Tom, "we'll see if we can get a match with the van, and a warrant to check Montgomery's house."

MacKenna and Constable Brett arrived at the hospital, just as Ted. Montgomery was leaving.

"Hello again Mr. Montgomery," said MacKenna. "We were wondering whether we could have a word?"

"Look, I told the girl here that I would get the van fixed this week," he replied.

"It's not about the condition of your vehicle Mr. Montgomery, it's regarding another matter," said Constable Brett.

"Like what?" he asked.

"It would be much better if we could discuss it back at the station rather than in the doorway here at the hospital." Said Det. MacKenna.

"Can you at least tell me what this is about?"

"Back at the station?" said Paul.

Ted. Montgomery gave up, and accompanied them. When they arrived back at the station, MacKenna showed him to the interview room. Maggie followed.

Paul switched on the tape as Mr. Montgomery sat down.

"Tape recorded interview at Mt. Thomas Police Station on April 29th, at 4.20 pm." Said MacKenna looking at the wall clock. "Could you please state your name and address for the tape."

"Edward Montgomery, but everyone calls me Ted. Ah, I live at 63 Talbot Avenue, Mt. Thomas. Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"You'd be aware Mr. Montgomery, that several schools in the area have been broken into in the past month?" said Maggie.

"Well of course I am. I do read the papers. I also had to clean up the mess they made at the school over at Widgeree."

"Well we have reason to believe that you may be involved, what do you have to say about that?" asked Paul MacKenna.

"Come again? Are you trying to say that I had something to do with these break ins? What do you take me for?"

"Well can you tell us where you were on the 7th, 15th, and 25th of this month?" questioned MacKenna.

"Be blowed if I know. I don't take note of where I am every day of the week. I have no need to remember."

"Well, you had better try," replied MacKenna. He hated it when the culprit didn't just give in and confess.

There was a knock at the door and Senior Sergeant Croydon entered. "Can I have a word outside with you," he asked Paul.

"Sure. Interview terminated at 4.27 for Det. MacKenna to confer with Snr. Sgt. Croydon. Ah Maggie, you don't mind staying here for a minute?"

"No, go right ahead," replied Doyle.

Paul closed the door into the Boss' office. "What is it?"

"Well, we've got a possible match on the prints from the van. But I'm still waiting for the warrant. How's it going in there?"

"Well Tom, he's denying everything. But if the van tread patterns match, we've got him."

Bec. opened the office door, "Paul, we've got that warrant."

"Good, let's take Mr. Montgomery home for a little guided tour," said Paul.

They escorted Ted Montgomery to one of the police vehicles and then headed over to his house. Maggie had wanted to go, but she realised that she would have to get used to staying at the station. Bec. and Jason took Montgomery in the car, Josh. followed with Paul in the C.I. car.

They arrived at 63 Talbot Avenue, and promptly proceeded with their search of the house. There was no sign of computer or office equipment.

"Paul?" said Jason coming in from the front of the house."

Paul and Jason walked out to the front porch. "That was the station on the radio, the Boss says the tyre patterns are a match to Montgomery's van."

"Well, where the hell is the stuff?" said Paul, "maybe he's already go rid of it."

They both walked back inside.

"You live alone here Mr. Montgomery?" asked MacKenna.

"No, my grandson too. His parents live in Melbourne. Sent him up her to get him away from his mates. Bad lot they were. Since you haven't found anything," he continued, "I suggest you leave."

"What about the shed out the back?" asked Bec.

"The old wash house? It's only got junk in it."

"We'd like a look anyway Mr. Montgomery," said Constable Kelly.

"Well you won't find anything. I'll have to get the key. Hang on." Ted Montgomery wandered into the kitchen to find the key. "Hey Detective," he yelled, "what were those dates you asked me about?"

Paul walked in from the hall. "April 7th, 15th and 25th."

"Well," said Montgomery pointing to his wall calendar, "it's right here. I was up in Bendigo on the 7th. We had an invitational Lawn Bowls tournament. It was meant to be on the Saturday, but the weather was terrible so we stayed over. Played on the Sunday. And here, on the 25th. Well that was ANZAC Day, I went to Melbourne for the march. Didn't get home until lunchtime the next day. Plenty of people can tell you I was there at both."

"We still want to look in the shed," said Paul. "We can check your information later."

He grumbled as he grabbed a set of keys off the bench and headed into the backyard with the other following closely behind. "Ah hell," he said looking at the keys, "these are Stephen's. I'll get mine." He went back to the kitchen and came back with another set of keys. "I'm always getting them mixed up." He unlocked the old wash house to reveal exactly what he had told them. An old wheelbarrow, a lawn mower or two in various states of repair. Boxes of newspaper and empty bottles. "I keep my recycling in here too. Take it all in at once," he explained.

But there was no computer or office equipment and no sign that there ever had been in there.

"Satisfied?" he asked MacKenna.

Knowing that the tyre patterns were a match, MacKenna wasn't sure which way to go. He knew he needed a trace of the equipment to make this stick.

"Do you have any other shed, garage Mr. Montgomery?" asked Paul.

"No, I don't," he replied.

"What about your Grandson?"

"What would he do with a shed?"

"Hey Paul," said Josh., "that other set of keys. The orange tag?"

Paul hadn't taken much notice of it at the time, obviously Campbell had. "It looked like one of those from that new self storage place in town. I thought of using them but they didn't have any space spare."

"Could I see those keys Mr. Montgomery?" said MacKenna. "We have matched your vehicle to the scene."

"Stephen's got all his stuff that wouldn't fit in the house."

"The keys Mr. Montgomery?" repeated Det. MacKenna.

"You'll need another warrant won't you?" asked Montgomery handing over the other keys.

"Yes," said Paul, "but it won't take long to get one. "No, I guess not," he replied glumly. "Stupid young fool!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Constable Brett.

"Ah, Stephen. That car of his. Not that it's much use to him now. It's a right off."

"What about it?" she enquired.

"He told me, that he'd saved the money when he bought it last week."

"He's still at the hospital?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, will be for a couple of days they reckon."

"I think we had better go check that storage shed then," said Paul.

It was almost evening when, other than the charges of dangerous driving, and exceeding the speed limit, Detective MacKenna charged Stephen Montgomery with the burglaries at the three local schools.

"Seems," said Paul sitting on the counter near the radio in the main office, "that young Montgomery learnt a lot from those mates in Melbourne."

"You sure he wasn't the one teaching them?" asked Bec.

"Actually, that's quite possible," replied Paul, "He knew what he was doing. Checked out the schools when he was helping his Grandfather. Then he waited until old Ted was away. Sold all of the equipment, except of course for the stuff we found in storage, through some bloke in Melbourne. The local uniforms down there are dealing with him."

"Well, I think it was a well rounded effort by everyone," said Tom standing in his favourite spot in the doorway of his office. "You all did really well."

"I agree," said Maggie as she leaned on the main counter, "I 'm really glad that we can all work as a team. She looked at Paul MacKenna with a grin, "together."

Paul grinned and nodded.

"Come on then Boss," Maggie continued, "we're all going down the Pub for dinner. No excuses."

The dinning room was awash with colour. Balloons, streamers were strung from one side of the room to the other. Tom said that he didn't want any fuss. He thought this was only going to be dinner with his work mates. Surely he should have known better.

A "Farewell Boss" banner hung over the door way. He balked at the door when he saw it, but it was too late and he was escorted inside by Jack and Josh.

"What part of 'no fuss' don't you understand?" he asked Bec.

"Oh you know Boss," said Maggie handing him a beer, "did you think we'd let you go quietly?"

"You Doyle, are lucky I am retiring," he said. "I'd have you all on extra duties for this!"

Maggie laughed. "Don't worry Boss, I'll attempt to keep discipline up to your high standard."

"Just see that you do." Tom replied.

"Does this mean that the planned poker games at lunchtime are off ?" quizzed Paul MacKenna with a mischievous grin.

"In your dreams, MacKenna." Said Maggie heading back to the bar to get herself a drink.

"Gees, we thought you were tough," said Jason with a chuckle. "What have you done to us? Please don't leave!"

Everyone laughed. It was a fun night. Police members from St. David's, mates from the RSL and Football club. Everyone knew Tom Croydon. He was a fixture at the station, at Mt. Thomas. Everyone knew where to find him. Now things were going to change.

"Can I have a bit of shoosh please." Called Jack as he clambered up onto a chair. "A bit of quiet please… come on." No one seemed to take notice so he sent out a shrill high pitch whistle. That got their attention."

"Thank you," he said with a grin. "I've been nominated…"

"Drew the short straw more like it," someone yelled.

"Yeah, all right, thanks. I just want to say… well, I've been in Mt. Thomas for the past eight, nearly nine years. And I can honestly say, that having the support of a Boss like Tom has made me realise what 'good old fashioned country policing' is all about."

All the Mt. Thomas officers laughed. It was Tom's standard spiel to new members to Mt. Thomas. Everyone had been summoned to his office in their first few weeks.

"It's something that he has told us time and time again. I know he has the respect of all of us here who have worked with him. Boss, we're going to miss you."

"Hear, hear," said Maggie.

"Now I have some messages here that I have been asked to read out," continued Jack, "so I hope you will bare with me… Ah… the first one says… 'Tom,… about time! Now you don't have any excuses to put off the fishing adventure of a lifetime. Good luck and… try to enjoy yourself."… that's from… Ret. Chief Inspector Adamson.."

"Oooooh, from the Brass," said Jason, "we didn't know you had connections in such high places. I would have fetched your lunch with more enthusiasm if I knew."

"That's enough," joked Tom, "I'm still in charge. I feel like I'm at my own wake!"

"Well, look at it this way Boss," said Maggie patting him on the shoulder, "at least you get to enjoy this one yourself!"

"Thank you Doyle."

"Okay," said Jack, " I've got a couple more… this one says, 'Boss, the last of the dinosaurs!' Even Tom laughed at that. 'I can't believe that they're getting you out of that chair. Even I couldn't. Hope to see you soon before we turn the spare room into a nursery! There's another on the way! Best Wishes from Nick and Zoe Schultz and family.' "

"I'd take up the offer to visit pretty soon if I were you Tom," said Chris from across the bar, "could you imagine being there with Nick surrounded with a pile of nappies!!"

"Oh, I don't know, could be quite a laugh," he replied.

"The next says… 'Good on you Dad. We're all proud of you. Love from … Anna, Brett, Sam and Nellie.'" Tom smiled. "And the last … 'Tom. Thank you for constantly reminding me why I joined the force. Keeping me on the straight and narrow and saving my butt from the Brass whenever I deviated! I know that I am a better copper for the experience of working with you. Best Wishes for you retirement,… P.J. Hasham.'"

Maggie took a breath, and composed herself. That name just kept coming up. Focus, she told herself. She knew she would eventually get used to hearing his name. Maybe coming back here wasn't the smartest thing she had done… Jack was still talking, she focused back to him.

"We all put in Boss, down at the station and a hat was passed around down here at the Imperial, so if you would like to come up here, I've got something for you."

Every one cheered him on. Tom made his way to the front of the room, wearing a nervous smile.

"Here you go Boss." Jack handed him a bottle of Champagne.

"A bottle of Champers. How nice" said Tom. Not sure really what to say about his gift. "You all put in?"

"Well we thought you might need it," said Jack jumping down from the chair.

"To celebrate my retirement?" asked Tom.

"No… follow us," said Bec. leading Tom out of the Dining room to the Beer garden outside. The crowd followed.

In the middle of the courtyard sat an aluminum dingee, glowing brightly in the refection of the garden lights.

"Look it's not the Queen Mary but it should get you out onto Lake Widgeree or the river without too much trouble," said Bec. with a grin.

"And the…" Tom held up the bottle.

"To christen her on her maiden voyage," said Maggie.

"But don't leave any broken glass Boss," said Josh., "or she'll have you on a charge for littering!"

"Yes, yes… I'll try and remember. Well… I'm overwhelmed. If I can just say a few words…"

"That would be a change!" called a familiar voice.

"Susie! What are you doing here?" Tom was surprised at the sight of his youngest daughter coming toward him.

She gave him a hug. "You didn't think I'd miss out on seeing this did you? I thought that they'd have to carry you out of that office in a pine box, you've been there for so long." Susan looked around. "Maggie, I see you've come up to see the old man off. It's good to see you."

"Well, not quite sweetheart, Maggie is my replacement," said Tom.

Susan looked from her father and then to Maggie. "You're kidding… that's fantastic, congratulations."

"Thanks," said Maggie with a smile.

"Anyway," resumed Tom, "as I was saying before I was interrupted by my beautiful daughter. I just want to thank everyone who has come along tonight. Ah… despite the fact that I wanted no fuss," as he looked at his workmates, "I actually feel glad that you have. This is a great town with a big sense of community spirit. I have had wonderful colleagues to work with here over the years and wish everyone, especially my replacement, Snr. Sgt. Doyle, all the best in the future."

"Three cheers for the Boss," yelled Jack, "Hip, hip Hurray!"

"Hip, hip Hurray!"

"Hip, hip Hurray!" everyone chorused.

The old guard was about to change.


End file.
